Trenchcoats, Roses, and Werewolves
by WWT
Summary: The gang seems drunk so a disgruntled Malfoy follows. Gets a big shock. Slash. Rated for language and... other stuff. No like no read.
1. trenchcoat

prompts- werewolves, roses, trenchcoats

Takes place... actually, I'm not sure when, but Sirius is dead. Malfoy isn't on his mission at the time. I do know they're on Christmas break, and, as usual, The gang, and Malfoy stayed. There are hints to my upcoming Fic with an oc liking Luna, but they'll be pretty much impossible to detect. Sorry it's so back and forth. It's liable to be finnished by the next chapter. Unless people really really want me to continue, but that won't happen unless a whack of you ask me in comments. Does no one but me leave comments anymore? I mean, seriously.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Malfoy, back from detention with Hagrid, stormed into Hogwarts that night soaked to the core with muck and rain. His trenchcoat looked more like a moleskin jacket than any coat ought to.

"What are you looking at, _twerps_?" he fumed at some first years. They shrunk away like a band of reprimanded puppies. Even Filch had enough sence to keep away. He flounced through the building as if he were at home in his mansion.

"Ruddy game keeper. Don't know what _those _three like about him so much." He mumbled as Ron, Harry, and Hermione stumbled past him, giggling and joking about some nonsence. Hermione had been blushing, but giggling along, and that was something that didn't often happen. At least, it didn't while he was in thier presesnce. He decided to tail them, despite the fact that he made far too much noise for it to be successful. He squashed off behind them.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I'll give you a _whole _galleon if you kiss Malfoy! I mean, _really _kiss him." Hermione chuckled quietly in her drunken stupor. The three had gone to the dining hall to get some late night snacks, and had found what had smelled like cream soda, but had turned out to be some form of sweet flavored liquor. Harry was only slightly red from the draught, but Hermione was giggling up a storm and Ron was stumbling something fierce.

"Okay! I'm game!" Harry bounded cheerfully, twirling and acting downright stupid as he went along. "But we have to get him alone, I don't want them to pin me, the greatest young wizard of alll time, to be pinned as a quee-ur." Perhaps he was a bit more pissed than initially thought. Anywho, it was a little known fact that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was out to be in love as many times as humanly possible. For he was bisexual, and of the three people he'd ever told, one was dead: Sirius Black.

"Harry! Shush! He's tailing us!" Even giggly, and pissed, the girl was alert. They looked behind him. About twenty meters back was the unmistakeable blonde head of Drako Malfoy, sticking out of what seemed to be his best impression of Hagrid.

"Come on!" They turned off into a random, unoccupied hall.

---------------------------------------------

_I can't hear a bloody thing! _He'd been trailing them for a while now, maintaining his distance. _Are they... Drunk? _He watched the fumbling, stumbling forms prancing down the empty corridors. _Oh yeah. Definately pissed. _Malfoy smirked, trying to contain his laughter. He trailed along, getting steadily closer and closer.

Suddenly, they broke into a brisk trot. A rather lopsided, uncoordinated trot, that is. Malfoy followed the seemingly random twists and turns easily. They got faster, he followed en suit. _What's Potter up to? Does he think I'm going to turn him in for whatever it is they're doing?_ This seemed a bit too purposeful to be the plans of a drunk. _Where are you taking me? To the Gryffindor dormitories?_ They went higher and higher, untill he knew there would be no one around to help him if they decided to attack him or something. _Shit. I have a weird feeling..._

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait for it, he's getting closer..." Hermione glanced at the eager Drako, chasing after them, just waiting to see what kind of mischief they were up to now. He was in for a shock. "Now!" she yelled and Harry darted back the way they'd come, chasing now at a rather confused and horrified Malfoy.

"What are you running for, Malfoy?" he slurred, "You wuh the one, chasing _me_." Drako was still running, but Harry was aparently only barely impared in the field of motor skills when pissed. And the blonde seemed weighted down by all that mud. He grabbed him and shoved him against the wall with a thud. Malfoy was pinned, and Potter wasn't about to let go any time soon.

"Sorry... wanted you to stop wriggling around. Monkey." Malfoy stopped wiggling as much and was now trying to get his face as far from the butterscotch scent wafting from Harry's mouth. His head thrashed, trying to get away. He was suddenly still as Potter's calm eyes stared into his and they were connected somehow.

"What kind of _stupid _spell is this, Potter?" He half sneered. Harry didn't answer, but brought his mouth upon his. Harry was astonished to find Malfoy kissing back. It was slow, but filled with passion that normally should have been saved for early lovers. Harry still held him, but the grip was more to make sure he was still there, than to keep him there. Harry felt hands on his chest, hands a bit smaller than his own. He could feel they were clammy and cold through his shirt. Draco's lips melded to his own as they tangled their hands in eachother's hair. The kiss broke off and they looked at each other before Harry let go. Harry's eyes were remarkably unfoggy, just barely cloudy at all, for someone who was quite obviously had been drinking. _Unless, Harry wan't drunk._

_"_You owe me a galleon, Hermione!" Harry put his act back on, skipping clumsily back to them. "You might even give me a seccond! He kissed back." They moseyed off to their common room.


	2. roses

"Longbottom, isn't it?" Malfoy practically charged at Neville after herbology class. He hastily came up to him and grabbed him by the scruff, dragging him behind the shed, out of sight of those who may be watching him.

"Just... leave me alone Malfoy." he shrunk. Malfoy'd gotten his old, mean self back. He unmanned him, but when Neville turned to leave quickly as he could, Draco caught his sleeve.

"Listen, I- damnit I'm horrible at these things... I need a favor, alright? You're the herbology geek, right?" Neville didn't much like the name, but he had to admit that he was teachers pet in that particular field.

"I suppose I'm the one to go to if it's got to do with plants, yeah."

"I need-" he groaned quite audibly here, unbelieving that he was really about to ask a Gryffindor, of all people, for a favor of this sort. "I need roses. red roses. The sort you give to someone you... like." Neville looked as if he was about to piss his pants in shock. But he pulled himself together.

"Well there are hundreds of varieties-"

"Listen, I don't care what kind. I just want roses, red if you can, if not, get me something different, like a blue or a green rose. Something _not _girly." _with those kind of kisses, I dare think not..._ "Got it?" Without waiting for a reply, he scurried off to his next class.

---------------------------------

Draco Malfoy tossed and turned in his sleep. He'd been thinking about it for days now, that kiss with Potter. Was that why he'd always hated Weasley and Granger? Jealousy for them being so close to him? Had he liked Harry for some time now and just not known it? He stared over at Crabbe and Goyle's beds. They'd decided to go home to their families for once and hadn't been there with him over the holiday. Apparently, they'd both had family crisies over the summer and had become close to them.

He had been confronted with a fact that had never really occured to him as of yet in his life; he was lonely. His friends were fake and he was losing them anyhow, his family only loved him because he was their heir and the means to pass on the legacy, and all he'd thought he'd known was being challenged. He had always thought he'd hated Potter, his bloodline, famous story and the fame that it entailed, his gutts, his very existence. But ever since their lips had met, he could think of no one else.

He'd had to skip half of his classes, lately; he got nauseous everytime he was within sight of Harry. The very thought sent tingles up his spine. Needless to say, his grades weren't improving with the latest developments. Snape was also getting rather... suspicious of him. his jokeless, quiet demeanor had suprised everyone. Harry had noticed the lack of comments drawn between them.

Tomorrow was the day he'd present him with the rare navy colored roses Neville had gotten a hold of for him. Tomorrow, he asked Potter on a date. To where and when, he had absolutely no idea.

__________________________

Draco, Harry had noticed, had looked like a wreck. Practically the only class thet they had together that the blonde Slytherin hadn't skipped, was potions. Harry couldn't help but smirk constantly. Diverting his thoughts back to the cauldron infront of him, he added the instructed ingredients. He snuck a glimpse at Malfoy. He was paler today even then the palest he'd been all week. He was sweating, as well. Something was up.

A nervous looking Malfoy aproached him as he, and his friends exited Hagrid's hut. His robes seemed bulky and uneven as though something was hidden beneath them.

"Harry. Could I have a word with you?" Malfoy stared intensely at him. Hermione and Ron looked first at eachother, then to Harry. "Alone?" he added, he couldn't do this with them standing there. At the request, Hermione threw him a suspicious glare.

"What could you possibly want with Harry that you can't say with us here?"

"It's a private matter, Granger." he growled, instant regret flashing on his face. _That's right. Being mean to them isn't going to get you your way._ "It's fine guys." They were glaring at Malfoy still, "I've got my wand. I'll be fine." He grinned. They were concerned, but began to walk towards the school.

"Walk with me, will you?" Malfoy turned to leave, but paused after a few steps to wait for him. Harry came to his side. There was a slight pit pat, he noticed, following them from the trees.

"What's this about, Malfoy." the boy got red. "Go on, spit it out."

"I can't tell you untill they leave. I can hear them too, you know."Harry turned to face the spot in the trees he'd last heard the footfalls.

"Go on guys. I want to hear what he has to say and he's refused to tell me untill you leave. He'll wait all day, you know, untill you're gone. We aren't going to start talking untill we see you at the top of the hill, well out of earshot. Go on, now." Harry waited in silence for a few seconds, patiently staring at where Ron and Hermione were. He heard Hermione slap Ron upside the head and him reply with an "ouch". They exited the wood and looked back as they went up the hill. They turned once they'd gotten to the top and stared at the tiny forms that were him and Malfoy.

"So, you were saying?" They continued on, occasionally looking around them for any sign of people.

"Do you remember... the last night of holiday break?" Malfoy gulped. Harry grinned.

"I thought this might be about that. Yes, I remember it. Quite well in fact." He smiled over at him. "Something about that you wanted to tell me? Hmm?"

"Yes, but a question first. You didn't look all that drunk before I started tailing you, and then when I did you acted drunk. When you... when you pinned me, aferwards... for a moment, you didn't seem drunk at all."

"Yes, Malfoy, I was not drunk. A little tipsy, yes, but as pissed as I was acting, no. I had a fairly clear head when I... y'know... kissed you. I acted like that so that if you had acted like I expected you to, I could blame it on the alcohol."

"But, still... why?"

"Because it's a little known fact that I'm bisexual, I could, and, well... I like you. What was up with you, though? Are you...?"

"I didn't know I was, but even since then, I'm pretty sure I am, and... It scares the Hell out of me."

"I felt the same way at first. You get over it. Was, ah, was that all you had to say?" He eyed the bulky black robes Malfoy was wearing. Malfoy let out a deep breath.

"Harry..." he was looking down at his shoes and fidgiting with something under the garments. He pulled out, not his wand, but a deep, dark blue rose. A single rose. "Would you... y'know." Harry's smile faded as he took the rose. He hadn't expected _this_.

"Malfoy... I-I don't know what to say... I-"

"Just think about it, will you?" And with that, Malfoy ran into the distance.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"He what?!" Ron yelled, attracting a stare from around the common room. Harry was telling him and Hermione about Malfoy's proposal.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione whispered. Harry got up and made his way to the portal exit; they followed. They cautiously made their way to a broom closet. Once in, Harry sat down heavily on an upside down tin pail.

"I think... I think I'm going to say yes." Harry looked confused, and yet, resolute. "That's it. I'm saying yes."

"What!?" The best friends yelled in astonished unison.

"I don't know, I _really, __**really**_like him though. I always have. Even if he is sort of my polar opposite." Harry went back to staring at the floor.

"It's your funeral, mate." Ron turned and left. Hermione stuck around.

"Do what you think will make you happy. Just... promise you won't leave us for him."

"Never!" they left the cramped confines of the closet and scampered back to the dormitory. Harry would tell him tomorrow.


End file.
